mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Хвастунишка/Галерея
1 = Искорка тестирует свою магию ---- Spike Wants a Stache S1E6.png|"Ну давай, Искорка, ты сможешь!" Twilight looking at her horn S1E6.png|Хорошо, рог, покажи все что можешь. Twilight giving Spike a mustache S1E06.png|Искорка использует свою мощную магию Spike about to get his mustache S1E06.png|Появление усов благодаря магии Twilight gives Spike a mustache S1E06.png|Спайк с усами Spike And His Mustache S1E6.png|Посмотри на мои усы! Checking the list S1E6.png|"Двадцать пять разных трюков." Spike Pointing At Chart S1E6.png|Разве это не удивительно? Spike gives Twilight information about magic tricks she has done S1E6.png|Двадцать пять разных трюков. Я считаю. Twilight Sparkle Blush S1E6.png|Искорка покраснела Spike posing in front of mirror S1E6.png|Хэй, привет, красавчик. Spike admiring mustache S1E6.png|Спайк восхищается своими усами в зеркале. Spike touching his mustache S1E6.png|О да, это удивительно, я знаю. Spike giggling with mustache S1E6.png|Далее я смеюсь вместе с усами. Twilight -sorry, Romeo- S1E06.png Twilight doesn't let Spike keep his mustache S1E06.png|Это надо убрать Twilight removes Spike's mustache S1E06.png|Нет, подожди! Spike lost his mustache S1E06.png|Оох, блин... Twilight Sparkle giggles S1E6.png|Искорка хихикает Spike amazed by Twilight's magic S1E06.png Twilight listening to Spike S1E6.png|Искорка слушает Спайка. Spike questions the use of magic as a talent S1E06.png Twilight And Spike S1E6.png|Искорка слушает Спайка. Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png Lyra Heartstrings earnest expression S1E06.png|Лира Хартстрингс проходит мимо Искорки и Спайка. Twilight explaining to Spike S1E6.png|Но что если мой специальный магический таланта это магия? Spike talking to Twilight about her spells S1E6.png|Спайк говорит Искорки, что она невероятно хороша в магии. Twilight -oh, Spike, stop- S1E06.png Sprinkle Medley flies past Twilight and Spike S1E06.png|Оох, может быть в один прекрасный день я получу пару крыльев. Twilight denying Spike's compliment S1E6.png|Я уверен что есть и другие пони, которые тоже могут творить чудеса. Twilight with an awkward smile S1E6.png|Ой да прекрати ты. Snips and Snails S01E06.png|Снипс и Снэйлс бегут по улице. Twilight and Spike shocked S1E6.png|Ваха! Twilight sees Snips and Snails speed by S1E06.png Snips carrying Spike while running S1E06.png Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png|Большие поклонники Трикси, хотя они даже не знают её. Twilight hears about the new unicorn in town S1E06.png Twilight sad S1E06.png|Что-то не так, Искорка? Twilight blushes again S1E6.png|Искорка снова краснеет. Twilight -Where is this unicorn-- S1E06.png|Где этот единорог? Snails hopping over Spike S1E06.png Spike hopping over Snips S1E06.png Twilight and Spike follow Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Искорка похоже сильно волнуется. |-| 2 = Великая и Могучая Трикси ---- The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png|Пони ждут появления Трикси. Twilight and friends see the show starting S1E06.png Trixie's unfolding stage S1E06.png Trixie's first appearance S1E6.png|Искрящаяся Трикси Великолепная. Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png|Поля Понивилля за толпой Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png|Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш выглядят забавно. Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Пинки Пай выглядит удивлённой. Trixie Watch in awe! S1E06.png|Любуйтесь выступлением... as the great and powerful trixie S1E6.png|...великой Трикси... Trixie bragging about her powers S1E6.png|... которая покажет вам самые редкие и опасные трюки... Trixie staring at the crowd S1E6.png|...существующие... Trixie boasting S1E06.png|...на всей планете! Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png|Выступление в Понивилле Rarity --my, my, my-- S1E06.png Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.png|Кто она такая? Rarity surprised also S1E6.png|Плохой пикап от Спайка. Spike awkward around Rarity S1E06.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack talking S1E06.png Applejack watches The Great and Powerful Trixie S01E06.png|Эпплджек смотрит на Великую и Могучую Трикси Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png|''Цветы для меня? Ах, да не надо было.'' CM1 S1E6.png Twilight with drooping ears S1E06.png Rainbow -when you got me around- S1E06.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|Я что-то не так сказала? Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png|''Магия-имагия, да ну!'' Trixie accepting the challenges S1E6.png|Оох, пожалуйста! Trixie neigh sayers! S1E06.png|Недоверчивые особы! Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png|Радуга Дэш готова поставить Трикси на её место. Trixie being boastful S1E06.png Twilight's friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Twilight and friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png|''Оох, да ладно!'' Spike butting in S1E06.png Twilight shushes Spike S1E06.png Twilight think I'm a showoff S1E6.png|Искорка боится показаться такой же воображалой. Trixie's stage shooting fireworks S1E06.png Dash is angry S1E6.png|Хвастовство - работа Радуги Дэш, поэтому она больше не может это терпеть! Fluttershy worried look S1E06.png|Ты выглядишь встревоженной Rainbow Dash confronting Trixie S1E6.png|Давай, Радуга! Покажи ей кто тут главный! Trixie challenges Rainbow Dash back S1E06.png Trixie Ursa Major! S01E06.png|Трикси - самый могущественный единорог во всей Эквестрии! Neon depiction of ursa -major- S1E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png|Снипс и Снэйлс выглядит удивлёнными. Trixie close up S1E6.png|Ооох, хотите это доказать? Trixie's ursa tale S01E06.png|Трикси утверждает, что "победила" Урсу Старшего... Trixie -deep within the Everfree Forest!- S1E06.png Snips and Snails convinced S1E06.png Snails calls Trixie -most awesome unicorn in Ponyville- S1E06.png Snips -no, in all of Equestria- S1E06.png Derpy in the background S1E6.png Twilight magically zips Spike's mouth shut S1E06.png Trixie S1E6.png|Уверена, не у кого из вас нет таких магических способностей. Trixie -the best- S01E06.png|Кто я? Я - Великая и Могущественная Трикси. Twilight in the silent crowd S1E06.png 'Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie-' S1E06.png Trixie -anything you can do- S1E06.png Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png|Эпплджек, Рарити и Радуга Дэш это не одобряют. Trixie -destined to be the greatest equine- S1E06.png Fireworks going off around Trixie S1E06.png Spike unzipping his mouth S1E06.png Spike pleading with Twilight S1E06.png Twilight won't challenge Trixie S1E06.png Trixie pointing at Twilight S1E06.png Twilight worried S1E6.png|Нервная Искорка. |-| 3 = Соревнования с Трикси ---- Trixie how bout it S2E06.png|Я рядом с леденцом Trixie challenging Twilight S1E06.png Trixie eye close up S1E6.png|Грозный вид Трикси! Twilight unsure of herself S1E06.png Applejack upset S01E06.png|Злобное прищуривание! Spike -you show her, AJ!- S1E06.png Trixie watching Applejack S1E06.png Applejack's lasso trick S1E6.png|Это одно из применений хвоста, кобылка! Applejack lasso stage S1E06.png Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|оххх Applejack showing her talents S01E06.png|Покажи им все на что способна, Эпплджек. Applejack continues with her trick S1E06.png|Ооо да, Эпплджек! Applejack lassoes an apple S1E06.png Applejack opens her mouth S1E06.png|Иий-ха! Applejack about to eat an apple S1E06.png|Я действительно любит яблоки! Applejack eats an apple S1E06.png|Эпплджек Хрум хрум хрум The ponies laugh at Trixie's performance S1E06.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|"Попробуй так, зазнайка." Trixie -oh, ye of little talent- S1E06.png Trixie casting her magic S1E06.png Trixie levitates Applejack's lasso S1E06.png Hypnotized Applejack S1E06.png|Оох... Trixie lassoes an apple S1E06.png Applejack oh a floating rope S1E6.png|Заинтересована веревкой. Applejack getting hog tied S1E6.png|ЭД подложили свинью. Applejack tied up S1E06.png|Трикси связала Эпплджек, готовую к приготовлению обеда Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png|Трикси унизила Эпплджек Rainbow Dash challenges Trixie S1E06.png Rainbow Dash -that's MY job- S1E06.png Rainbow Dash takes flight S1E06.png Rainbow spins around a windmill S1E06.png Rainbow Dash flying upward S1E06.png Rainbow Dash flying through the clouds S1E06.png Rainbow Dash in front of the sun S1E06.png Rainbow Dash diving toward the ground S1E06.png Rainbow flies back toward the stage S1E06.png Rainbow Dash pelted with rain water S1E06.png Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Проверь мою обалденность! Trixie -the only thing they'll call you- S1E06.png Trixie casting magic on Rainbow S1E06.png Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png Rainbow Dash spinning on stage S1E06.png Rainbow spinning through the air S1E06.png Rainbow spinning on the ground S1E06.png Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|Я думаю, меня сейчас стошнит. Trixie talking at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|Вы все плохо себя чувствуете, ведь вы не так хороши как я. Trixie about to zap Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Thundercloud forms above Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|Ох, грозовая туча. Посмотри назад, Радуга. Rainbow Dash hit by lightning S01E06.png|Слишком поздно... Trixie laughing with the crowd S1E06.png Spike -what we need is another unicorn- S1E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png|Искорка сможет победить её, правильно, Искорка? Rainbow -show this unicorn who's boss- S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png|Спайк прав. Spike being supportive S1E06.png|Спайк, я думаю, ты пугаешь Искорку. Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png|Я поняла ваши намёки, позвольте мне с этим разобраться. Trixie insults Rarity's mane S1E06.png Rarity shocked S01E06.png|Она только что оскорбила мою милую гриву? Rarity it.is.on. S01E06.png|Пора. Это. Кончать. Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png|Единорог - это непросто мышцы и копыта. Rarity classy S01E06.png|...единорог должен выглядеть стильно... Curtains twirling around Rarity S1E06.png Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|...единороги прекрасны и грациозны. Trixie casting magic on Rarity S1E06.png Spike -she's strong, she's beautiful- S1E06.png Spike stunned by Rarity's new look S1E06.png Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png|Реакция на новые волосы Рарити Rarity slightly off-screen S1E06.png Rarity worried S01E06.png|Что случилось с моей гривой?! Twilight Nothing S1E06.png|''Ничего!'' Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png|''Всё нормально.'' Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png|''Ты прекрасна.'' Spike It's green S1E06.png|''Ты зелёная.'' Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png|''Что?'' Rarity green hair S01E06.png|Теперь волосы Рарити зелёные и уродливые. Трикси победила Rarity green hair S1E6.png|Моя грива! Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png|Бедная Рарити. Golden Harvest with green mane S01E06.png|Никогда ничего подобного не слышала! Spike telling Twilight it's up to her S1E06.png Trixie polishing her brooch S1E06.png Spike -you're better than her- S1E06.png Trixie walking forward S1E06.png Trixie -show Trixie what you've got- S1E06.png Twilight in surprise S1E06.png Trixie Show us all! S1E06.png|Покажите всех! Twilight who me S1E6.png|Кто, я? Twilight run of the S1E6.png|Я просто обычная жительница Понивилля. Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png|Никакой магии. Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|К сожалению, надо идти. Twilight galloping away S1E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png|Аххх, Искорка, ты сможешь победить её Spike seeing Twilight run away S1E06.png Trixie -has proven herself- S01E06.png The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Trixie walking off the stage S1E06.png|Хм, кто бы сомневался? The show is over S1E06.png Spike is not happy S1E06.png|Я не доволен этим |-| 4 = Поиск Урсы Старшего ---- Trixie brushing her mane S01E06.png|Магия, без рук, весьма тут полезна trixie not pleased S1E6.png|Вы уверены, что ей понравиться, то что вы ей принесете? Snails Smiling S01E06.png|Он сильно восхищается Трикси Snails drooling over hay S1E06.png Trixie drinking from a cup S1E6.png|Трикси пьет. Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png|Трикси: "Нет. 1 фанат..." Snips Smiling S01E06.png|Так же как и Снипс Snails wants to hear Trixie's story S1E06.png Trixie -is far too exhausted- S1E06.png Trixie telling Snips and Snails to go away S1E06.png Snips and Snails leaving Trixie alone S1E06.png Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|К вашим услугам! Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|''Что это вы задумали?'' Spike -sheesh- S1E06.png Snips -just bringin' her a smoothie- S1E06.png Spike -how can you fall for her lameness-- S1E06.png Snips challenging Spike S1E06.png Spike challenges Snips back S1E06.png Spike -were you guys actually there-- S1E06.png Spike -proof is in the pudding- S1E06.png Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png|Это выглядит как будто Снэйлз влюбился...но это не так Spike -not gonna believe a word she says- S1E06.png Snips Stare S01E06.png|Хммм Snips -you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'-- S1E06.png Snails mentions flea markets S1E06.png Snips and Snails leaving S1E06.png Spike irritated S1E06.png Twilight disturbed by Spike S1E06.png|Спайк, сейчас не то время. Twilight -run the risk of losing them as friends- S1E06.png Spike -it's not the same thing- S1E06.png Twilight exactly the same S1E06.png|...Я сказала сейчас не то время! Spike -enough to show up Trixie- S1E06.png Twilight shutting the door S1E06.png|Хороший трюк Искорки Twilight frustrated S1E06.png|Искорка, Понивилль нуждается в тебе. Twilight -I said no!- S1E06.png Spike -if that's the way you want to be- S1E06.png Twilight Unimpressed S1E06.png|Спайк закрывает двери... Spike walks through the door he just closed S1E06.png|... открывает её и уходит Twilight depressed S1E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png|Снипс и Снэйлз. Snips and Snails entering the ursa's cave S1E06.png Snips and Snails in the dark S1E06.png Snails' horn glows S01E06.png|Теперь у них есть магия, чтобы видеть. Snips and Snails wake up the ursa S1E06.png Snips and Snails scared of the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png|Вы должно быть разбудили его, ребята? Spike kicking a rock S1E06.png Spike hears Snips and Snails screaming S1E06.png Snips gallops past Spike S1E06.png Snails gallops past Spike S1E06.png Snips Running S01E06.png|Снипс бежит, спасая свою жизнь. Snails Running S01E06.png|Снэйлз, может быть улитка на твоём знаке отличия означает что ты быстро бегаешь. Spike confused S1E06.png Spike hears the ursa's stomps S1E06.png Spike sees the ursa minor S1E06.png Spike running from the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png Spike running and calling for Twilight S1E06.png |-| 5 = Раскрытие лжи Трикси ---- Snips and Snails pounding on Trixie's trailer door S1E06.png Trixie doesn't want to be disturbed S1E06.png Snips -we have a tiny problem- S1E06.png Snails -actually, it's a big one- S1E06.png Trixie -what is so important- S1E06.png Trixie glaring at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Trixie scared S1E06.png|Не бойся (Даже если у тебя есть очень хорошая причина для этого) The ursa minor enters Ponyville S1E06.png Trixie screaming S1E06.png|Трикси кричит, удивив Урсу Младшего. Trixing running away S1E06.png Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png|Сейчас вы это видите Snips and Snails running away S1E06.png Ursa crushes the trailer S01E06.png|Сейчас нет Ursa major mad S01E06.png|Урса злиться. Twilight disturbed again S1E06.png|Но, Искорка... Twilight don't sound good S1E6.png|Ах, что это было... ? Twilight is that S1E6.png|"Это то, о чём я подумала?" Spike -majorly- S1E06.png|-Majorly.- Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|Давай, Трикси, поторопитесь! Snails tells Trixie to defeat the ursa S1E6.png|Снипс и Снэйлз ждут, что Трикси будет драться с Урсой. Trixie -wait- S01E06.png|Ты не сможешь победить его, Трикси Trixie -out of your little pony minds- S1E06.png Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie -stand back- S01E06.png|Хочешь остановить злобного гигантского медведя? Трикси сейчас превратится в лепешку! Trixie casts magic on the ursa minor S1E06.png Trixie levitating a rope S1E06.png Rope coils around the ursa minor S1E06.png Trixie -piece of cake- S01E06.png|Там! Кусок пирога! Ursa minor with rope around its fingers S1E06.png Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png|Давай! Trixie worried S01E06.png|Они смотрят. Trixie trying her magic again S1E06.png Storm clouds gathering S1E06.png Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png Snails -well, that was a dud- S1E06.png Snips derping S1E6.png|Не глупи, давай, Трикси. Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Ponyville at nighttime S1E06.png Twinkleshine comes out of her home S1E6.png The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Шушайн и другие пони, осторожно. Ursa minor chomping rooftop S1E06.png Running from the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Twilight and Spike running toward commotion S1E06.png Twilight whats going on S1E6.png|Появление Искорки и Спайка. Twilight you what! S1E6.png|Искорка не может поверить что Снипс и Снэйлз специально заманили Урсу в Понивилль. Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png|Они верят в тебя, Трикси. Snails -Trixie'll vanquish it- S01E06.png|Давай, Трикси. Trixie -I can't, I never have- S01E06.png|Ложь Трикси была раскрыта. Snips and Snails shocked S1E06.png|Снипс и Снэйлс узнают что Трикси врала Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png|You fools did what?! Ursa minor towering high S1E06.png Twilight teeth grit S1E6.png|Ой! Ursa minor being scary S1E6.png|''Рррр!'' Ponies afraid of the ursa minor S1E06.png Rarity, RD, and Applejack frightened S1E06.png Spike gesturing for Twilight to take action S1E06.png Twilight serious go time S1E6.png|Искорка вот-вот сделает кое-что эпичное |-| 6 = Искорка останавливает Урсу ---- Twilight below the ursa minor S1E06.png Twilight faces the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Twilight casting her magic S1E06.png Water reeds creating music S1E06.png Ursa minor hears the music S1E06.png Twilight soothes the ursa S1E06.png Spike -nice use of number 16- S1E06.png|Прекрасная симфония #16! Twilight's magic gets stronger S1E06.png Floating water tower S1E06.png Twilight exerting more magic S1E06.png Empty water tower floats toward the barn S1E06.png Water tower filled with fresh milk S1E06.png Spike -that's new- S1E06.png Ursa minor getting sleepy S1E06.png Ursa minor falls toward Trixie S1E06.png Ursa being lifted away from Trixie S01E06.png|Искорка спасла тебя, Трикси, ты должна быть благодарна Trixie surprised S1E06.png|Ах. Twilight unleashes her magic S1E06.png|Магическая сила Искорки превышает 9000! Ursa sucking on the bottle S01E06.png|Медведь хочет молока Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Жители смотрят как Искорка спасает Понивилль. Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png|Мощное подавление! Ursa minor being returned to its cave S1E06.png Twilight out of breath S1E06.png |-| 7 = Искорка гордиться собой ---- Ponies cheering for Twilight S1E06.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash impressed S1E06.png Twilight please don't hate me S1E6.png Applejack and Rainbow -hate you-- S1E06.png Rarity -whatever do you mean- S1E06.png Twilight I know how much S1E6.png Rainbow -magic's got nothing to do with it- S1E06.png Rarity calling Trixie -most unpleasant- S1E06.png Twilight don't mind S1E6.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png|Сахарок, это были настоящие магические способности. Rainbow Dash is proud of Twilight S1E06.png|Мы гордимся тобой ещё больше Twilight you are! S1E6.png|"Правда?" Rarity proud S01E06.png|Гордая Рарити. Spike -how'd you know what to do- S1E06.png Twilight cute smile S1E06.png Spike -it is possible to vanquish- S1E06.png Twilight that no major S1E6.png|Искорка говорит, что это даже не была Урса Старший. Trixie -just a baby-- S01E06.png|Это был малыш? Twilight because someone woke it S1E6.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Spike -what's an ursa major like-- S1E06.png Twilight thinking about the ursa major S1E06.png Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png Twilight -You don't want to know.- S1E6.png Twilight & Trixie S1E06.png|Будь благодарна, Трикси Trixie -you will never have the amazing- S1E06.png Trixie cuteness S01E06.png|Просто подождите, жители Понивилля, я вернусь. Trixie's smoke cover S1E06.png Trixie running away S1E06.png Rainbow Dash chasing about Trixie S1E06.png Rainbow Dash at the ready S1E06.png|''Просто оставь её'' Trixie galloping away from Ponyville S1E06.png Snips and Snails trying to sneak off S1E06.png Twilight -Now about you two.- S1E6.png Snips impressed by Twilight's magic S1E06.png Twilight glaring at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Snips and Snails accept punishment S1E06.png Twilight -for starters- S1E06.png Trixie's demolished trailer S1E06.png Twilight devilish 3rd look S1E6.png Snips and Snails looking at each other S1E06.png Spike devious expression S1E06.png Snips and Snails confused S1E06.png Twilight you're right S1E6.png|You're going to like this one. Magic being cast on Spike, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|"Здорово!" Twilight writing to Princess Celestia S1E06.png Twilight writing her letter to Celestia S1E6.png Twilight accepts her magical talents S1E06.png Twilight -how'd it go with Rarity-- S1E06.png Spike -she didn't go for the mustache- S1E06.png Talking About Spike's Mustache S1E6.png Twilight utterly exasperated S1E06.png en:Boast Busters/Gallery pl:Chwalipięta/Galeria Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона